The Incedent
by YouthAndSkillV.AgeAndTreachery
Summary: Prequel to Twisted Angermanagement. Jen's story. Includes Jon, Gary, a visiting dignatary and.... Peas? The story of the dinner that brought Jen and Lavan together


The "Incident"

* * *

"Jen hurry were going to be late to dinner."

"I don't wanna go to the party I'll have to sit next to cousin but-head and bigger but-head brother."

"Jennaya Kathrine do not call your brother and cousin but-heads"

"But they are."

'Yeah and you're a twirp."

"Garreth you aren't helping"

"Now lets go and you two are to be on your best behavior."

"Yes father."

They entered the dining hall and took their seats at the "Children's table"

"I see your hair isn't pink any longer Jonny."

"Yeah thanks for the surprise Jenny I just love having to wash three times aday to make my hair the right color."

"No problem."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I wasn't"

"You are a brat."

"Are not"

"Are too."

"AM NOT"

"ARE TOO"

"**AM NOT!!!"**

"**ARE TOO!!!"**

"Jonathan , Jennaya cut it out." Said the governess that was watching the children

Jon then reached up and pulled Jens hair

"OW! Miss governess lady, Jon pulled my hair!"

"You're highness, do I need to get the king over here?"

"No"

"Then behave yourself"

"I will if she does"

Jen hit under the table

"OW!"

"What is it, your highness?"

"Jenny hit!"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did-"

"Stop it both of you. I'll get King Roald and Duke Gareth over here if you can't behave"

"Yes governess Elizabeth" Jon said

"Make him behave governess lady" Jennaya said

"Shut it Jenny" Gary said

"Governess lady! Tell Gary to apologize"

Governess Elizabeth sighed and mumbled to herself "I'd love to watch the children, your majesty, they are such adorable children and so well behaved…what was I thinking?"

Jon pinched Jennaya. She stopped herself from screaming, knowing it would just make governess lady mad

"Jennaya, make sure you eat you peas" governess Elizabeth said

"Yes Governess lady"

Jennaya picked up a spoonful of peas and ate them, and then got an idea

"Hey, Jon, these peas are really good, try some" Jennaya said and quickly scooped some more on her spoon and raised it to fling them at her cousin.

Seeing what she was about to do, Gary said "Jon, duck!"

"Why?" Jon said as he saw Jen

"Oh" Jon said and ducked just as Jennaya flung the peas the peas flew from the children's table to the head table where it hit the ambassador of Tyra square in the face as he was raising his goblet for a sip of wine.

Duke Gareth and King Roald's heads shot up and went strait to the children's table, where Jennaya was slowly sinking below the table

"It was Jennaya dad!" Jon and Gary said at the same time

"Jon pinched me!"

"You hit me!"

"You pulled my hair!"

"You died my hair pink!"

"It was Gary's idea"

"What?" Jon asked turning to Gary

"It was a joke, I dared her to dye either yours or Roger's hair pink, I thought if she did it at all, she'd do it to Roger, she hates him"

"Do they not see I am right here, Aunt Lianne?" a teenage Roger asked

"Jennaya Katherine, go to your room, I'll talk to you later"

"Yeah! I get to leave!"

"King Roald and Queen Lianne were making several apologies to the ambassador. The king stopped long enough to look at Governess Elizabeth

"Governess Elizabeth-

"OOOOHHHHH! Governess lady is in trouble"

"Not as much as you Jennaya."

"I didn't do anything uncle, it was suppose to hit Jon, he was a wimp and ducked"

"Jennaya, I believe you were told to go to your room"

"Yes uncle"

"As I was saying, Governess Elizabeth, I want a word with you in my office after dinner" Roald said

"Yes, your majesty"

Jon leaned over "I don't think you are getting the raise you wanted"

Elizabeth put a finger to her lips

(After dinner-The Naxen suite)

"Jennaya Kathrine, you are in so much trouble!"

"But it's Jonny's fault, he pinched me!"

"You hit him"

"He pulled my hair!"

"You dyed his"

"That was Gary's fault! I say we just blame Gary"

"No chance" Gary said "You are responsible for your own actions little sister"

"I'm gonna hurt you!" jen said and started running towards her brother. Gareth grabbed his daughter's forearm and held her back

"Let me at him! He's a poopy face like Jon!"

"Jennaya, go to bed"

"It's too early!"

"I said go to bed, that's your punishment"

"I'm not tired"

"Bed. Now"

"No!"

"Fine, your uncle can deal with this…ROALD!"

"Yes, brother –in-law?"

"Jennaya isn't listening to me, I told her to go to bed, and she said no"

"Jennaya, go to bed"

"But uncle-"

"I said go to bed!"

"WOW! You are using your king voice! You never use your king voice with me!"

"I am now" Roald said and pointed towards her room

"What if I don't?"

"If you don't, it's against the law"

"There is no law that says I have to go to bed"

"You have to listen to the king,"

"Not when the king is your uncle"

"When he is being the king you do"

"But you're my favorite uncle." "that isn't gonna work this time."

"A king doesn't say 'gonna'. That is for poopy-faces like Jon"

"Jennaya, go to bed or else"

"Or else what?"

"We'll get Roger in here" Gareth said

"I'm going to bed"

"Gary, stay in here" Gareth said as he walked out into the hall

"So, are you going to tell her about the little agreement?" Roald asked

"Of course I will…when she's a little older."

* * *

Now this is a one shot it is done... for what happens when she's older read Twisted Anger Management. Also for those of you who are fans of Twisted the sequel is coming and it will be Alanna Jon if you don't like it deal with it(Title suggestions are welcome). And this is one of three one shots that will be released that are pre-Twisted. 


End file.
